


Friends and Cousins

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Gwendal and his cousin have a little talk, to heal some old wounds between them.
Kudos: 5





	Friends and Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creator of Kyou Kara Maou.

**Friends and Cousins**

It was dark outside again. Gwendal blinked as he looked out the window at the twilight sky. That was the third time this week that he'd gotten so wrapped up with his work that he'd lost track of the time. With a sigh, he turned back to the slender grey-haired figure beside him. "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

His companion, Gegenhuber Briscella, shook his head. "That's everything I can report at this time, Your Excellency." He began rolling up the charts they'd been working from, discussing movements in Big Cimarron. "I'll need more time to get the information you requested."

"I see." Gwendal rubbed his eyes, only now aware of the headache in his temples and the growling of his stomach. Well, he'd eaten lunch about mid-afternoon, but he'd skipped dinner. "It'll take time to arrange your transport. You might as well take a few days. I already briefed Yozak and sent him back out."

"Yes, Your Excellency." Hube bowed. "If it's not a problem, then I will return home to Nicola."

"You might as well. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Gwendal tried not to keep his cousin out too long, knowing he had a wife and child at home. He glanced outside again. "Leave word with the stables, and they can have your horse ready as early as first light."

Hube hesitated. "I had planned to leave this evening, if you have no further need of my services."

"You'll make a four hour ride after nightfall?" Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "That's a little reckless."

"Possibly." Hube had a perfect poker face. One look told Gwendal that he could protest until he went hoarse, and Hube would neither argue with him or listen to him.

He sighed again. "Well, at least come down and get supper with me." He saw Hube open his mouth to protest, and gave him one of his stern looks. "It's only practical. We both skipped dinner. Besides, Nicola, Anissina and Giesela will all be after both our hides if I let you ride out of here on an empty stomach. I have no desire to face that kind of situation."

Hube bowed. "You make a good argument. I'll get something from the kitchens before I leave."

"You may as well join me. It's simpler for the kitchen to fix two plates instead of two separate meals."

Hube bowed. "As Your Excellency wishes."

Gwendal called up the maids and ordered dinner for two to be sent up. He felt the awkwardness of the silence while they waited, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He and Hube were both the quiet types. Fortunately, the maids brought dinner very quickly. It was a simple affair, some warmed roast meat, bread, and some cheese, plus a small bowl of vegetables and a bottle of wine that the two men could share. As far as Gwendal was concerned, it more than good enough. Hube waited for him to serve himself, then dug into the food with a will. Gwendal watched for a moment, then asked with some concern, "Have you been having trouble with provisions? I can arrange for a larger stipend if you need."

Hube shook his head. "Thank you for the thought, Your Excellency, but it's not necessary. I simply forget to eat properly when I'm away."

Gwendal snorted. "You mean you get too absorbed in your work. Well, be careful, or Nicola will be upset. Don't make her worry."

Hube swallowed, his face still and tense. "I do my best, Your Excellency."

Gwendal sighed again. He was tired of the formality between the two of them. They were cousins. He helped Hube take care of Nicola. They'd been around each other for almost all of their lives. But it was hard to draw Hube out on the topic. Gwendal decided to attempt a different tactic. "How are Nicola and Eru doing?"

"They're well." There was a sparkle of warmth in Hube's eyes. "Eru has begun to make sounds that are close to words, and he'll be walking soon." A slight grin touched the corner of his mouth. "Nicola complained in her letter last week that he was going to worry her to death, riding about with the Kohi like he does."

"That child's powers are amazing." Gwendal grinned and shook his head. "You should be proud of such an impressive wife and child."

"I am exceedingly glad to have both of them in my life." Hube looked away for a moment, and when he looked back, the solemnity was back in his eyes. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you gave me this chance, Your Excellency."

Gwendal winced internally at the return of his formal title. Tired of it all, he decided to take a direct approach. "You don't have to be so formal." He grimaced ruefully. "Yozak certainly isn't."

"I am…aware of that, Your Excellency. However, to take liberties…." Hube paused.

"I should think, as my cousin, you would be entitled to be a little relaxed. At least in private." Gwendal toyed with his wine glass. "Even working under me, I don't expect you to be so uptight. It's unnecessary."

"I appreciate your kind words. However, I do not feel I should take advantage of your kindness." Hube's face was unreadable across the table. "Simply put, Your Excellency, I do not feel I deserve the privilege of referring to you in any other manner."

"Your wife has no problem."

"Nicola is….a very special person. However, she does not share the past that lies between us. There are things that make this…inappropriate for me that do not hinder her."

So that was the crux of it. Gwendal had suspected as much for a long time. "What exactly about the situation is it that causes a problem? I already told you that we resolved that."

"Yes. You have been very kind to me. I am deeply indebted to you for granting me pardon. However…."

"Just say what you need to say." Perhaps it was the wine, coupled with his tiredness, but Gwendal suddenly wanted to hash the whole thing out right now.

"Your Excellency…" Hube stopped at the look in Gwendal's face. He looked away, swallowed once, and then spoke softly. "Years ago, I did many things out of selfishness and pride. Because of my actions, Suzanna Julia died, and Conrart Weller paid a terrible price. He nearly lost his life because I named him a traitor. I am very well aware of the scope of that crime."

"We already told you that you were forgiven. Even Conrart has agreed about that." Gwendal snorted. "In point of fact, even Adelbert gave you a clean slate."

"That is not my point, Your Excellency." Hube bowed his head. "I am well aware that I have been pardoned. I have given and will continue to give my life in service to his Majesty for that. However, one of my greatest crimes remains untouched. I cannot ask for it even to be thought of, but I know I will never absolve it."

Gwendal blinked. "And what crime, exactly, are you referring to?"

"My betrayal of you." Hube looked him square in the eye. "In accusing your brother, I indirectly accused you of betrayal as well, though I knew full well that such a thing was impossible. As your kinsman, I should never have implicated your brother, and endangered your own honor. But I did so. Not only that, but I recklessly moved without your support and endangered people you were attempting to protect. And both times, I went behind your back to achieve my own ends." He looked away. "I knew how you would feel about my actions, but I refused to face you. I undermined your position, and behaved like a coward. I betrayed your trust, your honor, and our kinship. And that…I can never ask you to forgive."

"I dealt with that."

Hube blinked. "Your Excellency, I am grateful that you have been so generous but…."

"I told you, I dealt with that." Gwendal glared at his cousin over the rim of his wine glass. Hube shut up abruptly. With a low growl, Gwendal set the glass on the table. "Of course you betrayed me. I felt it when I heard the news on the front, both about the Luttenburg division and the disaster with Julia. And yes, I was angry. I was angry for twenty years. It was easier than feeling the pain it caused. However…" He saw Hube start to open his mouth, and glared at him again. "The man Nicola married, the man who rescued a half-breed child and befriended Greta…that wasn't the man I exiled. Greta made me think about it. And I decided when I met you on the tower, that I was willing to give you a second chance. You wanted to die for your crimes…I was still angry at being betrayed. It worked out." He smiled sardonically. "I told you that. 'You have already died here.' Remember?"

"I do recall, Your Excellency. But I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The only reason for that fight was to knock sense into your head and to get satisfaction. The debt of betrayal was paid the moment I knocked you off the tower." He looked away. "I wanted, for twenty years, to beat the daylight out of you. It felt good, in a way. But as soon as I saw you fall…the only thing I wanted was to save you so Nicola and Greta wouldn't be upset." He glared back at his cousin. "Now do you understand?"

"Perhaps. I…I had never considered it. I have believed….there are some things that can not be forgiven."

Gwendal snorted. "So did I. But after seeing the king forgive Greta and the results that got, I've come to have a different opinion. There are special cases…like Big Cimarron. But personal crimes….I'm not as sure."

A frown creased Hube's face. "His Majesty and Greta? I thought he had adopted her."

Gwendal snorted and took a drink. "That was after she tried to kill him with a knife. And after he broke her out of the dungeon."

Hube choked on his wine. "I beg your pardon? Your Excellency? How…?"

Gwendal smiled darkly. "She showed us your crest and claimed she was his daughter. Illegitimate of course...but he took to the idea and adopted her after he proved that she could be trusted."

Hube put down the glass of wine. "I see. I…"

"You didn't know how she'd use the crest." Gwendal shook his head in amusement. "I have to say, it was smart of her." He saw his cousin's expression. "I was surprised to see your medallion. But I was happy later. It was proof you'd changed." He took another swallow of wine. "She and Nicola were very persuasive." He let his eyes drift to his cousin's. "I missed you, you know."

They both blinked at that. Gwendal decided abruptly that he had indulged in far too much wine. Hube looked none too steady himself. Gwendal shoved himself to his feet. "Come on. Time we both got some sleep. I'll see you off in the morning." He saw his cousin open his mouth in protest. "That's an order."

Hube nodded, and a smile creased his scarred face. "I understand." He followed Gwendal to the sleeping quarters, then paused at the door. "Thank you."

Gwendal smiled slightly, and walked down the dark halls to his own rooms. His last thought as he fell asleep was one of relief. Hube hadn't used his formal title, and those last words had been comfortable. His cousin, his friend, was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little friends and family fic.  
> Also one of my first stories I ever wrote, so...be gentle?


End file.
